


A Crazy Night Out

by Ember_Lee



Series: The Stories Our People Sung Of [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidentally High, Drunkenness, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: "Because even she agreed that this was a good ‘bonding’ opportunity for the three of us.” I snapped in reply. “How alcohol and embarrassing stories of me as a kid is considered bonding though, I’ll never know.”





	A Crazy Night Out

“Please, please, please, please, please, puhleeeeaase, please please please….”  
Spirits, would he ever shut up? Even with my hands slammed over my ears and my eyes squished tight, I couldn’t black him out. It was like there was a miniature Bumi bouncing on my brain.  
“…pleeeeeease! Pleeeeease! Pleeease! _Puh! Lease!!_ ” He gasped, tugging on my arm. Maybe if I just let him collapse from lack of breathe…  
“Come _oon_ Tenzin. It’s just one more drink. Besides, he’ll never shut up if you don’t agree.” I hear Kya sigh from my right, swishing the dregs of her own drink around her glass before sculling it back. Wiping her mouth, she slammed the cup down on the bar’s wooden surface with such vigour it would even impress Aunty Toph, before swivelling in her seat to face me. She grinned at the sight of Bumi swinging on my arm, still ranting like a madman as I grimly tried to block him out.  
“…please, please, please, please, please…”  
“See?” she jeered, watching as he crawled up my back, resting all of his weight on my shoulders as he tried to pull my fingers out of my ears, “He’s uncontrollable.”  
“I agreed to one drink, and that’s all I’ve had. Now, I want to go home.” I grumbled, wincing as Bumi grabbed at my ears.  
“You should have realised that there is never ‘one’ drink with Bumi.” She smirked.  
“I know, but I was hoping that maybe this time there would be. Besides, I’m tired. I-”  
“Oh no! No. No, no, no, no! You are NOT pulling that card on me younger brother!” Bumi exclaimed suddenly, leaning further over my shoulders to deliver an evil eye, “Who do you think you are? Our _mother_?”  
“No. Because even she agreed that this was a good ‘bonding’ opportunity for the three of us.” I snapped in reply. “How alcohol and embarrassing stories of me as a kid is considered bonding though, I’ll never know.” I added with a grumble as Kya chuckled lazily.  
“It’s extraordinary! You take the delicious, though sometimes bitter, taste of finely brewed leechie wine, grab a couple of people who are willing to listen to anything in their intoxicated state, mix in the spice of your fantastic stories, and BAM! That’s how good times are made!” Bumi roared, waving his hands about erratically. “We bond by pointing and laughing at you Cueball.”  
“Bumi always has had the perfect recipe for a great time.” Kya added happily, picking up her empty glass to see if any drops were spared hopefully.  
“I have Uncle Sokka to thank for that one. Though Aunty Toph did give me some good ideas too.” Bumi mused as he slummed across my back, drumming his fingertips on my bare head.  
“Of course they did.” I muttered sulkily, trying in vain to sink away from him.  
“Now, back to the matter at hand.” He said suddenly, his tone suspiciously serious, “Another round Tenzin? Please? Please, please, please, please, puh-leeeeeeeeeeasssssssse-”  
“Garrrrrrrrrrrgggggh.” I groaned, turning to face the bar and slumming dramatically against it.  
“Aw come on Tenzin, loosen up a bit. Another round won’t hurt you.” Kya persuaded, waving her empty cup in the air, before peering into it again. “Or any one of us in fact. I could do with another drink.”  
“No.”  
“That’s it.” She growled, slamming her hand against the table in the most un-Kya like manner. “You’re always so serious and stiff. You need to loosen up. How can you expect to live up to your title as an ‘airbending master’ if you’re not willing to relax and ‘go with the flow’ or go ‘wherever the wind takes you’?”  
“She has a point.” Bumi whispered in my ear as he watched our ranting sister in awe.  
“Do you think Lin would want to be stuck dating some sour stick in the mud for the rest of her life? I know I wouldn’t want to.” She continued, causing me to wince as I remembered the persuading look on Lin’s face as she shoved me out her house earlier that afternoon after hearing of the night’s plans.  
“Now, hurry up and order another round. I want to drink until I can’t remember where I am or who I am. I want to feel as free flowing as a river. And Bumi…” she paused for a minute, watching as Bumi tugged on my ears and stubble beard, still whining _‘pleeeeeeeeassssssssssse’_ , for a moment before snorting with unlady like grace, “You’re never going to hear him say that word that many times, or possibly ever again, for the rest of our lives. Might as well take advantage of it.”  
Boom. She had a point.  
Tilting my head from it’s spot on the counter, I delivered the best ‘I hate you’ look I could at her as she sat back in her chair, a sense of achievement wafting off her like a bad smell.  
“You’ll thank me later little brother.” She grinned, waving the bartender over eagerly.  


****  


“Here’s to Brother Tenzin, Brother Tenzin, Brother Tenzin. Here’s to Brother Tenzin, who’s with us tonight!”  
“So drink motherf****r...drink motherf****r…drink motherf****r, drink!”  
Gasping I slammed the now empty cup on the bar to the cheers from my siblings beside me.  
“Good on ya brother! That’s your third jug! Want another?” Bumi crowed in delight, sweeping the used mug away from my trembling fingers as I struggled to regain my normal breathing patterns.  
“What, was IN that?” I exclaimed, my throat feeling as if it was on fire.  
“Hmmm, some flaming vodka I think the bartender called it,” Kya hummed thoughtfully as she signalled the bartender. “We asked for something that would get you wasted quickly, and he gave us that.”  
“Taste alright?”  
“Taste alright?” I exclaimed, gaping at Bumi in shock, before frowning slightly. What was that? That couldn’t be right…When…when did…  
“What? What’s wrong? Are you going to barf?” He asked, before swinging around to Kya worriedly, “Is he going to barf?”  
“No, no, no.” I murmured quickly, reaching out to steady myself against his shoulder, “It’s just…when did you get that tattoo?”  
He blinked at me in surprise, as if caught out on his secret.  
“What tattoo?”  
“Oh ho! Don’t act innocent on me Bumi. We all know you’re a terrible liar…or maybe you’re a lot better than we thought.” I scolded, poking him in the shoulder accusingly, “since when did you become an airbender?”  
“Tenzin, brother, what are you talking about?” Kya asked, trying to mask the humour in her voice as she watched us.  
“That Bumi is secretly an airbender! Look! He’s even got the master’s tattoo to prove it!” I exclaimed, stabbing at the blue arrow on my brother’s forehead indignantly. Bumi’s expression contorted into an amused smirk suddenly, as he tried to stifle his drunken giggles. Kya held a hand to her lips, hiding her smile as I stared at them, waiting for an answer. What was so funny?  
“Oh, ohhhhhh, oh little brother…” Bumi chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder, “That’s rich. An airbender. Ha! I’m so proud of you at the moment.”  
“What?”  
Kya giggled and reached out to pull me into a hug as well.  
“Our little Tenzin’s becoming a man.” She cooed, clasping me to her chest tightly.  
“I was already a man!” I growled, struggling to get away from her. Unfortunately, Bumi decided that this was the perfect time to join the group hug.  
“Spirits I love you two! Let’s drink some more!”

****

“Y-you know what’s funny?” “W-hic!-at?” “That guy’s face. It’s like, all, squishy and stuff.” “Do you think…do you think, that if I poked it, you’d hear a squelching sound?” “I…I honestly don’t know…” “Challenge?” “Challenge.”

“…Tenzin?” Her voice was faint, almost a whisper, pulling me out of my trace like state as I watched Bumi tip toe drunkenly across the room towards the guy with the squish face. “Hmm?” “Where’s Bumi going?” Kya asked suspiciously, seeing the way our brother lurched across the floor, giggling childishly. “To poke that guy’s face! L-Look at it Kya! Do you see it? Isn’t it squishy looking?” I exclaimed excitedly, hardly noticing her raised eyebrow as I trailed off thoughtfully, “So squishy…” “Is that so. Wait, what are you thinking Tenzin? Tenzin! Just where do you think you’re going?” “I want to touch it!” I called to her over my shoulder, already leaping after Bumi, who by that time, was already creeping up behind the guy’s chair, his eyes wide with anticipation as he reached out a shaky finger to prod the man’s cheek. “Oi! What in Oma’s name do you think you’re doing?” the guy roared after Bumi’s grimy finger had grazed his face. Ignoring the angry man, Bumi turned to look at me sadly, his finger still hovering in mid air. “It’s not squishy Tenzin.” He muttered disappointedly. 

****

You know what’s fun? Bending battles with your siblings. It was Bumi’s idea. His airbending versus mine versus Kya’s waterbending. Unfortunately she wanted no part of it, and continued to calmly sip at her drink. She can be such a killjoy sometimes. But never fear! For Bumi’s here! Readying my stance, I waited for the world to stop tipping sideways for a moment before focusing on Bumi’s sloppy attack. Dodging it- easily might I add- I pushed the air at him in reply, watching with satisfaction as he staggered back in shock. “Airbending slice!” He yelled, swinging at me in retaliation. Laughing I ducked under his arms and bended the air around his feet, tripping him up. I’m not exactly too sure what happened, or how it happened, but the world went black, and the next thing I knew, Bumi and I were sitting in the fountain in the main square, looking up at a very pissed off, yet unbelievably smug, Kya. “Waterbending wins.” She stated triumphantly, before sashaying away down the street. 

“Hey, hey Tenzin.” “Yeah?” “I think I might be the Avatar…” “What? No way!” “Yeah watch this.” Bumi whispered, before splashing his hands against the surface of the water, sending droplets flying. “Waterbending!” I exclaimed in wonder, watching the water soar. It was a truly beautiful sight.

****

“Hehehehehe, the ocean’s so blue!” “And wet! Don’t forget wet!” “Ohhhh! And wide! Soooooooo biiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiig.” “Tenzin, come sailing with me! We’ll sail all of these vast oceans, and, and, and fight pirates, and-” “Find treasure?” “Yeah, maybe a chest or two. But I was thinking we could find the lost articles of Jon Pai Sho!” “Whhhhhhhhaaaaat, what’s that?” I asked, looking up from my toes squelching in the sand to my brother floating out on the waves. “What, Dad never told you that story?” Bumi asked indignantly, not bothering to look at me as he floated by. “No.” I said sulkily. “Oh well then, your loss. Maybe I’ll take Kya with me then.” “Aw come on Bumi! Take me! Please! Kya’s no fun.” “Sorry bro, but you’ve got to know the tale before you can set sail.” Bumi sang, paddling away from me. Pouting I threw myself onto the beach, wincing slightly at how compacted it was. “I hate you.” “I see you two haven’t bothered to move.” Kya sighed, reappearing again with what looked like two and a half steaming hot pastries. “We’re planning our sailing adventure Kya, of course we haven’t moved.” I sighed, rolling my eyes at her obliviousness. Watching as she raised one of her eyebrows curiously I remembered to add quickly, “And no, you can’t join us.” “Ah, well if that’s the case, then you can’t have your food.” She shrugged, turning to leave again. “Food? I want food!” Bumi yelled, surfacing from somewhere on my right. “If you do, then step out of the fountain already.” Hmm, I guess our sailing adventure could wait.

****

Kya knew her and her brothers had some explaining to do, but as she sat thinking about the night before, she couldn’t help but smile. It certainly wasn’t a night to regret…or forget. Just how much of the night her brothers remembered though was the case. Tightening her hands around her bowl of broth, she watched as her mother dragged the two forsaken boys into the living room, ignoring their flinches and moans of sore heads and stomachs. “I feel so wozzy.” Bumi groaned as he dropped dramatically into a pile of cushions. “Of course you feel wozzy! You’ve been hallucinating on Cactus juice all night and spent spirits’ knows how long swimming in a fountain! What were you thinking?” Katara scolded, as Tenzin slowly slumped down the wall behind her, holding his head in his hands. “Uncle Sokka says I have a natural curiosity…. And I was just having fun.” Bumi murmured in reply, causing his mother to huff and roll her eyes. Kya thought she heard her mutter of course Sokka’s involved in this, before rounding on her oldest child. “And why did you let them sit in the fountain for so long? Were you not sober enough to make sure they were in a safe, warm, dry environment before leaving them? Why did you even leave them alone in the first place? They’re your little brothers, you’re suppose to look after them!” “Hey, chill mum! I was only gone for like, ten minutes top, and that was because I was smoothing things over with the bar. They got kicked out for fighting remember?” “We did? Hey Tenzin, we were in a fight…did you know this?” “…no…” Sighing Kya continued, “And they were in the fountain to cool down. Mum, they both thought Bumi was an airbender for Oma’s sake.” She watched as her mother rubbed at her face tiredly, trying to regain her composure. Finally she turned to her youngest child, who had hardly said more than a word all morning. “Tenzin, I know this was your first night out, but what do you have to say for yourself?” she asked despairingly. Sipping at her broth, Kya watched in amusement as Tenzin slowly lifted his aching head, his relaxed, childlike nature from the night before gone, once again replaced by his serious, no fun attitude. He glared at his siblings with equal ferocity, both of them returning the look with amused curiosity. “Never, to accept Bumi or Kya’s offer to go out for ‘bonding drinks’ ever, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Take Your Mama- Scissor Sisters


End file.
